


Милорд граф

by jetta_e_rus, Philomytha



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: "разговор Эйрела с призраком старшего брата; количество алкоголя, влитого в Эйрела в этом случае - на усмотрение автора"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Милорд граф

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Lord Count](https://archiveofourown.org/works/124946) by [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha). 



> Translated by Jetta

Похороны закончились. Эйрел совершил все, чего ждали от образцового сына и опытного барраярского политика: лично пообщался с каждым участником действа, произнес все положенные слова в нужную минуту, принял соболезнования, зачитал ясным голосом отрепетированную речь, полную восхваления и скорби. Занял отцовское место в Совете Графов. Показал достойный пример Майлзу. Он даже поплакал немного, должным образом - среди друзей. Единственное, что он не мог сделать все это время - заснуть. После похорон Корделия только взглянула на него и объявила всем, что они с мужем проведут несколько дней в уединении, в поместье у озера.

Днем шел дождь, но к закату небо очистилось, и ночь была ясной: в глади озера ниже по склону от беседки, где сидел Эйрел, отражались обе луны. Эйрел взял в руки бутылку и, прищурясь, разглядывал наклейку. От выпитого у него в глазах уже расплывалось, но надпись была простая: "Владения Форкосиганов. Каберне Северное", там же дата и подпись виноторговца. Простая и знакомая. Не случайно сегодня он извлек на свет из винного погреба именно эту пару пыльных бутылок.

 _"Лучший урожай бог весть за какое время", заявил отец. "А когда вылежится в погребах, станет еще лучше. Ладно, Влад. Один бокал"._

Оруженосец Ларош наполнил вином скромный бокал Влада, а потом, вопросительно посмотрев на маму, плеснул и Эйрелу немного, подкрасив розовым воду в его бокале. Эйрел гордо отпил глоток, стараясь не показывать, что это невкусно.

Еще несколько секунд – и случилось ужасное, невозможное. Голова Лароша взорвалась кровавыми брызгами, и он рухнул на землю, еще живой, его губы шевелились в крике, которого Эйрел уже не слышал, а Влад...

Эйрел допил вино прямо из горлышка, не чувствуя вкуса, и, размахнувшись, отшвырнул бутылку куда-то в сторону. Она разбилась, разлетевшись осколками, но он не услышал звука.

Целую минуту он сидел, дрожа, ощущая, как по спине стекает холодный пот и как колотится сердце. Накликать на себя вал воспоминаний - безумие. Корделия бы выбранила его за это. Полувека достаточно, чтобы призраки наконец упокоились. Но теперь к ним добавился еще один: последний его родственник воссоединился со своей женою, дочерью и сыном.

У него есть еще одна бутылка. Еще немного, и он наберется так, что начнет беседовать с призраками. Пока длились государственные похороны, Эйрел осторожничал со спиртным, понимая, насколько близок к грани. Но теперь он вернулся домой и может поговорить со своей семьей. Только здесь они не встанут из земли.

Эйрел тяжело поднялся на ноги, подобрал бутылку и пошел вниз по склону к кладбищу. Краем глаза он отметил, что поодаль маячит оруженосец, готовый броситься вперед, если милорду графу потребуется помощь. "Милорд граф". Эйрел остановился, придерживаясь за ствол молодого деревца, чтобы устоять, отпил еще глоток и произнес это слух:

\- "Милорд граф". Это должен был быть твой титул, а не мой.

Он рассчитывал, что Влад будет его поджидать на кладбище, как обычно, но он был уже здесь, на полпути вниз. Брат выглядел старше, чем его Эйрел помнил, и пугающе походил на отца. На нем был мундир форкосигановского лорда-наследника.

\- Да, - согласился Влад. - Должен. – Его лицо осветила та самая ослепительная улыбка, которая всегда, сколько Эйрел его помнил, привлекала к нему внимание. - Помнишь тот раз, когда отец дал мне мои первые парные клинки? Ты хотел поиграть с ними, и я вручил тебе короткий меч, как моему вассалу.

\- А я порубил им мамины привозные лилии. И тогда ты сказал отцу, что это ты виноват. Да. Я тогда перепугался до ужаса, что отец меня побьет. – Эйрел почти воочию увидел их с братом среди загубленных лилий в нижнем саду, где мальчишкой воевал с воображаемыми цетагандийцами, и услышал голос Влада, говорящий ему... что?

\- Я сказал тогда, что это мое дело - защищать тебя, ведь я лорд Форкосиган, а ты просто лорд Эйрел. - Влад поглядел на него. – То, что ты станешь делать теперь, когда стал графом. То, что делал бы я. Но отец схватил тогда тебя, а не меня. Наверное, это ты был у него любимым сыном.

\- Я оказался ближе. - Слабое оправдание, и Эйрел это знал. – И я был моложе.

\- Оливия была еще моложе, и никто ее не спас, - продолжал наступать Влад. - Я пытался спасти всех. А ты... ты - никого и никогда.

Лица, лица, одно за другим. Ирина, приставившая плазмотрон к виску. Джес с перерезанным горлом... нет, он был уничтожен еще тогда, когда за него взялся Зерг, а Эйрел его бросил. Падма, совсем младенец: Эйрел поклялся его защищать, но допустил, чтобы он погиб. Влада застрелили из нейробластера. Маленькую Оливию - тоже. Эйрел буквально ощущал сейчас в воздухе озоновый аромат разряда и горькую вонь рвоты. Кого тогда стошнило? Может быть, и его самого.

\- Возвращайся на кладбище, - сказал он Владу. - Не хочу, чтобы ты оставался здесь. Граф теперь я, и ты должен мне повиноваться.

\- Ты неправильный граф, ты этого не достоин, - услышал он в ответ. – Вот я бы спас их. Отец мною гордился бы.

\- Он и гордился. Мною.

\- Пьяницей, извращенцем, тем, кто ему остался? Я видел всю твою жизнь. Ты справляешься едва-едва.

\- Я посадил Грегора на трон.

\- Он тебя за это ненавидит.

\- Но он остался жить. - Эйрел демонстративно отпил еще вина.

\- Ты второй. Я был лучше.

"Нет". Он сделал очередной глоток и спотыкающимися шагами бросился вниз, сам не понимая, бежит он или падает. Влад без усилий держался наравне. Эйрел тяжело налетел на стену кладбища, с усилием перелез через нее и лишь тогда повернулся лицом к лицу с Владом.

\- Я завоевал Комарру. Я спас наш флот у Эскобара. Разбил Фордариана. Перехитрил цетагандийцев. Я собрал Барраяр воедино и сделал его лучше. Я достоин.

Пока аргументы Эйрела не иссякли, Влад просто стоял и молча глядел на брата. Cиневато-багровый ожог от нейробластера виднелся у него на лбу.

Наконец он произнес:

\- Когда мы с тобой играли, это ты вкладывал свои ладони между моих. Ты должен был скакать у моего стремени, быть моим верным помощником, а я – стать адмиралом, графом, Регентом. Я сделал бы все как нужно. Ни убийств, ни гражданских войн. Я бы сохранил свою честь.

Точно сопровождая его речь, его вид изменялся: сначала на плечах Влада коричневый мундир наследника сменился зеленой адмиральской формой, потом церемониальной мантией регента, потом графским мундиром Форкосиганов.

У Эйрела подогнулись колени, и он шлепнулся на влажную траву. Он отпил большой глоток из бутылки и лег навзничь; холодные острые стебли травы покалывали затылок.

\- Да, - сумел он выговорить наконец. - Да, да! Ты был совершенством, самым храбрым, умным и сильным. Ты пытался сражаться. Отец хотел видеть наследником тебя, а не меня. Это должен был быть ты! - Голос Эйрела прервался; он жадно втянул в себя воздух и уставился на Влада. - Проклятье! Как ты не понимаешь? Я не желал этого титула. Никогда и ничего из этого мне не было нужно. Если бы ты тогда быстрее пригнулся, если бы побежал, а не попытался ввязаться в драку... Если бы ты только не был воплощенным совершенством, а перепугался бы так же, как я!..

Эйрел перекатился на бок, чтобы Влад не видел его слез. Луны расплывались и кружились над его головой, влажная трава колола щеку. И прямо перед глазами было пятно свеженасыпанной земли.

\- Прости, - покаялся он перед землей Барраяра.

Влад обошел его и встал перед ним. Теперь с ним был отец – ну конечно же, отец обнимал Влада за плечи. Они глядели на него и не говорили ничего. Вокруг них стали проступать из небытия все новые фигуры. Доверчиво улыбалась маленькая Оливия. Смеялись Ирина и Джес, рука об руку, но даже их форратьерская красота не скрывала смертельных ран. Они все окружили его: Падма, мальчишки Форхаласа, задушенный политофицер, Зерг, сломленные и окровавленные комаррцы, барраярские солдаты - все его мертвецы. Они сжимали кольцо, не произнося не слова обвинения, просто не сводя с него глаз, и подошли уже так близко, что на него капнула кровь.

\- Простите! – закричал он и закрыл лицо руками.

\- Боже, ну ты и извозился! – Для Влада тон был странно мягким. Эйрел открыл глаза, заморгал, стараясь сфокусировать взгляд.

\- Мама? - переспросил он. Мать никогда не являлась ему, и он сам не знал, было это милосердием или жестокостью.

Теплый, знакомый, мягкий смешок.

\- Что, опять галлюцинации?

Корделия присела рядом с ним на мокрую траву.

\- С кем ты говорил? - поинтересовалась она, словно валяться пьяным на кладбище и беседовать с мертвыми было самым обычным делом.

\- С Владом. С отцом. Со всеми. Не знаю... - Эйрел вытер лицо рукавом. – А ты что здесь делаешь?

На мгновение он ужасно перепугался, что Корделия - тоже призрак, и спешно попробовал сесть, чтобы разглядеть ее как следует. Она обняла его и потянула наверх. Ее руки были теплыми, сильными, настоящими.

\- Я не могла уснуть, а Ботари сказал, что ты пошел сюда. Что тебе взбрело в голову, милый?

Слишком много всего... Он поднял взгляд туда, где только что стояли его мертвецы, но появление Корделии прогнало их всех прочь. Здесь остался только он. Граф.

\- Я не должен был стать графом, - ответил он. - Не я.

\- Ты должен был стать тем, кто ты есть, - мягко возразила Корделия. Запустив пальцы ему в шевелюру, она вытащила оттуда несколько сухих листьев. Потом прижала его голову к своему плечу. - Мой Эйрел.

И отобрала у него бутылку.

\- А это не медовуха, - заметила она.

\- Это вино, которое мы пили тем вечером, - объяснил он, запоздало сообразил, что она не может уследить за нитью его рассуждений, и добавил: - Когда... когда мне было одиннадцать.

\- Эйрел! - заявила Корделия, решительно отбрасывая бутылку. Та подпрыгнула на упругой траве и покатилась в сторону, разбрызгивая последние капли вина, точно совершая возлияние призракам. - Я люблю тебя больше всех на свете, и все же скажу: ты отвратительно мелодраматичен. Давай, вставай. Ты пьян, промок и мерзнешь. Пойдем в дом.

Бетанцы не спорят с призраками. Они рациональны, практичны, сильны и благоразумны, и они всегда побеждают. Эйрел повиновался бы своему капитану, но даже с ее помощью идти он был не в состоянии. Корделия махнула рукой Ботари, и они подхватили его с обеих сторон и потащили: в дом, вверх по лестнице, в спальню. Эйрел позволял себя волочь; внутри, в тепле и при свете ламп, он вдруг почувствовал себя захмелевшим в тысячу раз сильней.

\- Дальше я сама. Спасибо, сержант.

Эйрел остался сидеть, привалившись к плечу жены. Он бы свалился, не поддерживай она его... внезапно эта мысль показалась ему такой глубокой.

\- Держи меня, а то упаду, - предупредил он.

\- Никто из нас не может держаться сам по себе, - поняла его Корделия. - Мы все цепляемся друг за друга. Ты можешь снять китель? Вид у него такой, словно ты принимал грязевую ванну.

Совершенно в стиле Корделии, подумал он: сокрушающая проницательность и такое же чувство реальности.

\- Люблю тебя, - сообщил Эйрел и принялся сражаться с кителем. Корделия усадила его на край кровати, помогла стащить сапоги, носки и брюки, быстро и умело. Со временем творилось что-то неладное: то оно неслось вперед, то замирало, и секунды тянулись, как года. Наверное, он скоро вырубится.

\- Люблю тебя, - повторил он, потому что это было важно, особенно когда Корделия начала раздеваться.

\- Знаю. Ложись.

Это исполнить было легко. Корделия уже разделась, и Эйрел изо всех сил старался не закрывать глаз. Она забралась в кровать рядом с ним и потушила свет.

\- Я никогда не стану достаточно хорош для них, - пожаловался Эйрел жене на ухо.

\- Ты достаточно хорош для меня. - Корделия поцеловала его в лоб и умостилась у него под боком. – Более чем хорош. А теперь тс-с! Все в порядке. - Она перехватила его замерзшие ладони и стала тереть между своих, восхитительно мягких и теплых.

\- Мне его не хватает, - прошептал Эйрел совсем тихо. Эти слова он десяток раз произносил во время похорон, но они не имели смысла - до этой самой секунды. - Я то и дело думаю: "Надо бы поговорить об этом с отцом" - и тут вспоминаю...

В ответ она обвила его руками. Я снова плачу, понял Эйрел, ощутив влагу на волосах жены - но она, кажется, не возражала. Слезы сгладили самые острые и болезненные грани горя, слезы - и Корделия. Было до сих пор больно, но боль стала переносимой, как от раны, которую почистили и перевязали, чтобы она заживала. От усталости, горя и вина разум Эйрела словно заволокло туманом. Корделия поглаживала ему спину, медленно, ровно, утешающе. Он позволил эти касаниям наполнить его уверенностью и медленно соскользнул в сон.


End file.
